


Blue Nights

by toluene



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 word drabbles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, POV Multiple, Vigilante Path, Villain Path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toluene/pseuds/toluene
Summary: Will be a small collection of 100 word drabbles.





	1. Broken Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my other fics, but I was in a drabble mood, so thought I’d share this. Might do a few more of these with other characters and pairings possible.

Bruce Wayne had killed John Doe. 

It was something Joker never let him forget. It took years before Bruce realized he would have to kill two more to put an end to everything. 

The usual blows did not fall that night. No fists, no blood, no maniacal laughter as they pressed against the alley wall, close enough to fall apart. Their masks no longer necessary. The moment Joker’s fragile grin broke away, shaking as he pulled Bruce closer, Bruce knew their fate was written. 

It was a fall neither of them would recover from.

The night Joker and Batman died.  


	2. Personal

“We ever going to talk about how you betrayed me back at the hideout?”

Catwoman had almost grown used to Waller’s missions. Tonight, it was Harley she was partnered with. She wrapped her hands around the railing, scanning the area for guards. Counted two.  “Please, Harley. It was nothing personal.” 

A muffled laugh escaped from beside her, then Harley’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. Pulled her close. With her free arm, Harley aimed her weapon.

A single crack and the guard fell. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” A red-gloved hand laid a few mock-friendly pats on her shoulder, then slid away. “Everything’s personal.”


	3. Exile

She had nobody now.

In her haste of packing her things, Tiffany knocked over a picture of her family. She lifted the cracked frame from the floor, shards still intact.

It was from years ago. She remembered how Luke had tried hiding from the camera behind their mother. Her father had said something, she couldn’t remember what, but it made everyone laugh, Luke’s shyness forgotten.

They all wore a big smile, after that.

The photograph blurred. She threw the frame onto the bed.

They would never have that again.

Bruce was right about one thing. Some things you couldn’t forgive.


	4. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From season one this time, because I can.

The statue in Cobblepot Park had seen many things.

It had watched the rise and premature fall of a family—watched as a young boy, pugnacious from the start, grew up and disappeared, only to return again years later, ready for retribution.

Long ago, the statue had watched the boy seek comfort in a friend.

Now that friend was there again, and for a moment as the rain fell, the statue watched as both their masks slipped.

When they finally faced each other, it saw what both of them missed.

It watched until the boy, and it, too, had fallen.


	5. The Lights

Bruce had meant it when he told Alfred he would change. He would leave the cowl behind for good.

Without Avesta, it might have been impossible to return to Wayne Enterprises. Too many reminders of past mistakes. 

For a while, he almost thought of it as love. But she was wiser. “You still need him,” she said one evening, her touch light on his shoulder. 

That night, Bruce heard a humming sound in the manor, and remembered Arkham. He walked the hallways, looking for the source, but everywhere was dark. 

Only then did he realize who Iman had really meant.


End file.
